1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to network addresses and more particularly relates to reassigning a network address.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices often connect to hosts. For example, a smart phone may connect to a computer workstation. A USB device may appear to a host as a network adapter. As a network adapter, the USB device has an Internet Protocol (IP) address on a specified subnet. Unfortunately, if the USB device attaches to a new network that also uses the USB device's address, there is an IP address conflict and the host cannot communicate with the USB device.